High School Reunion
by angeldust09
Summary: Eminem and I go to my 10 year high school reunion. A one shot story. This is the first story i ever wrote.


**Title: High School Reunion**

Characters:

Eminem – Em

Me – Anne

High school graduates of mine: (Last names have been left out) Brent, Elmo, Steven, and my old high school best friend Renée.

Mary Hart from Entertainment Tonight

Reunion Football Game:

Westlake, LA

Westlake High School Homecoming Football game

Year: 2012

Reunion Party:

Frosty Factory

Lake Charles, LA

Year: 2012 the next night after the Reunion football game

Interview:

New York, NY

Show: Mary Hart Entertainment Tonight

Year: 2007

Rated PG-13 for Language

*** Reunion Football Game: beginning of the night before the game***

"Hey bro, who do you think that girl over there is?" Steven said. "Who are you talking about Steven" Elmo said. "Who is that girl over there with Eminem around her arm, and a body to die for?" Brent said. "Yeah her who do you think she is?" Steven Said. "Man, I don't know, who knows why she's in this crappie town any way's, but any how, she is gorgeous" said Elmo. "Yeah bro, I agree with you, who knows why here and who cares, she's fine" Said Brent. "I agree with both of you, she's fine" said Steven.

"Oh, crap" said Elmo. "What's up with you all of a sudden" said Brent. "Nothing but here she comes" said Elmo. "No way, it can't be" said Brent. "Yeah, hell no, it's impossible, no way in hell" said Elmo. "Hey wait a minute, I think she did some interview with Mary Hart around 5 years ago for some book she wrote, and that's how she got a hold of Eminem" said Steven. "Ok, now how in the hell would you know that, please go ahead and tell me that" said Elmo. "Well my wife was watching TV, stopped and watched the interview during entertainment tonight I thought I recognized her and now she's here. I just can't place her is all" said Steven. "I think that's Anne" Brent spoke out. "Oh my god, your right, god I can't believe I didn't recognize her, she's changed so much, I just can't believe it" Elmo said. "I know what you mean, I can't believe it. If you were to tell me 10 years ago that she of all people, changed, I wouldn't of guessed" said Brent. "I agree, it's just so hard to believe. But on the other hand she was the quietest and awfully shy though. And you know what they say" Steven said. "We know what they say, they say to watch out for the quiet, shy girls because you don't know what they will do" Elmo and Brent said. "Yeah so why are we so surprised then" Steven said. "I don't know" Brent and Elmo said at the same time.

** At the same moment that conversation is going on, Eminem and I are having one of our own as they are walking over to the group**

"Hey babe who are the guys over there looking at us?" said Eminem. "The 3 guys over there talking about I don't know what, and starring this way?" I said. "Yeah them, they look this way like they can't believe their eyes of who their seeing" Eminem said. "Well, that's Elmo, Steven, and Brent. They graduated with me" I said. "Oh, in that case I was just wondering, do you want to go and ask them if they know where everyone in your class is sitting?" Em said. "Yeah sure but your coming with me no questions asked till we get back home in Florida remember" I said reminding him of how much I didn't care to be here partly because I don't have a life here anymore. "I know, I know, don't worry baby. No questions about your past or anything like that unless I already know till we get back home. I promised you and I don't ever break promises to you not ever so don't worry. Ok?" Em said. "I know. So now let's just ask them where everyone is sitting and then go there and enjoy the game. I miss watching Westlake games its been so long" I said which would be one of the only reasons I came besides catching up with family that still lived in Westlake. "Ok let's go" Em said.

******Anne and Em now join the group******

"Hey guys remember me?" I said walking up to the group. Whom where looking over my way for the last 30 minutes. "Hey, yeah, you can talk" Brent said laughing. "Hey Anne you've changed a lot since high school" Elmo said. "Yeah I know I've come a long way since them, made a name for myself outside of here. Oh yeah everyone meet Eminem. Eminem this is Brent, Elmo and Steven" I said. "Nice to meet you love your music, Anne got her a bad boy" Steven said laughing joking around. "Yeah but she's a good girl, and hard working, and knows how to keep her man happy" Em said. "That's interesting, back in high school she wouldn't talk to any guy was super shy, I know a few of us tried but it was no go" said Steven. "Yeah I agree" Elmo and Brent said. "Well guy's it has been 10 years, a lot happens, including Chad damn near ruining me back after high school. But I picked myself up and got my self to where I am. People change when shit happens you know" I told them. "Wait Anne you dated Chad I wish I had known that would have happened when I seen you that one time when he cornered me in steamboat bills, I would have warned you I thought you knew what you were getting into" Brent said. "Well it's in the past and life goes on, its okay Brent it was a life lesson I needed to learn" I said. "That's cool I understand that" Brent said. "You know I just wanted to say that you were still cute back then though and why I did try to talk to you back then but now your just damn fine" Steven said. "I know that was then and this is now" I said. "Yeah that's true" Elmo said. "Well guys where's everyone sitting or are we going to sit where our tickets say?" I asked them. "We're trying to figure that out too, you were the first we seen of our class besides our selves" Elmo said. "Ok well we are just going to sit where our tickets say then" I said. "You know before I go it's so different without Chris, Kenny, and Jordan here I miss them even though I didn't even know them" I said. "Yeah its sad them not being here I'm sure they would have loved to see the new you but I'm sure they watched you from up there and already know" Brent said. "Yeah that's true" I said. "Hey Anne and Eminem tomorrow night there's a reunion party going on at Frosty Factory in Lake Charles ya'll are invited to come, it'll be a lot of fun" Brent and Steven said inviting us. "Yeah we'll come we're not leaving till Sunday so that will work. Any certain time?" I said. "Nope just meeting up there and partying till whenever, everybody should be coming as for as I know" Elmo said. "Awesome well we'll see you there, the games about to start so we are going to go watch it's been a while you know" I said. "That's cool nice seeing you again, see you tomorrow night then bye" Brent said with Elmo and Steven saying bye to us at the same time. "Bye guys see you tomorrow night" Em and I said to the group leaving and going watch the game.

***As I'm watching the game thankful no fans are coming up instead they are just looking at us but watching the game more. I flashback to the first interview with Mary Hart**

"Hi, I am Mary Hart sitting here with Anne. Who just released her third book and just opened her own Music label called Anything Creative. Now then, Anne how did you get started?" Mary Hart said. "Hi everyone, hi Mary. Well, after I graduated, after getting rid of some bad people. That August, I went and got a double major in Accounting and Business Management, and a few months later released my first book that I had been working on since I was junior in high school" I told her. "So at a young age you knew what you wanted and went after it" She said. "Yes I knew what I wanted and went after it with determination, and mind set, and I still do that because its always what worked for me to get to the places I want to go" I said. "So with everything that you've done and been through; because I've heard that you've been through a lot in your life at such a young age. You've handled it so well. How did you do it?" she asked. 'Well that's a good question Mary, sometimes honestly I wonder that myself. But I think really I just keep strong, keep good family and friends around, stayed in the faith in what I believe in, and just worked through it was willing to wait, looked to the future, and most importantly took chances. I knew what I wanted and I tried my best and that's all I believe" I told her. "Yeah I understand that, and I think that's the way to go. So on to a lighter note. Everyone's wondering are you single or taken?" she asked. "I am single at the moment" I answered. "Do you have any celebrity crushes, and if so with whom?" she asked. :Well as of right now I would say I do, and its Eminem because I like what he as done and I like his music, and he's just so cute" I answered laughing a little. "Well there you go guys, and that ends our interview for today, Thanks for coming Anne, and I hope to talk to you again soon" she said. "Ok thanks for letting me come down, I'll be back soon I am sure:" I told her as I was leaving. "Again thanks Anne, that's it for now, bye to everyone watching, and from Entertainment Tonight, We'll see you next time America" She said signing off.

That was the first interview of many more to come. Which just by chance Em had been watching the first one and tracked me down, and did several interviews together with Mary Hart. Which one of the first interviews we did together with Mary Hart and with us going public with our relationship is one of the interviews Steven's wife was watching which made him stop and watch.

***The next day walking in to Frosty Factory for the Reunion Party***

"Hey Anne is that you?" Renee` my old best friend asked me whom I haven't spoken to in almost 6 years because we drifted apart because of life. "Yeah it's me can you believe it's been 10 years already" I said. "I know I can't believe it either" She said "So what have you been up to girl I heard you were living in Florida, and married to Eminem of all people. Which I am mad at you for not calling me up me your best friend to be the maid of honor in the wedding, and I also seen you some interview with Mary Hart" Renee` said. "Yeah that's the sum of it all, and I don't even want to start in on the maid of honor thing because girl, you know that Em and just had a little wedding with just the two of us, all the rest of what went down and all that" I said. "I know I know don't worry I am just picking at you because it's been so long you know. But anyway you love the richest person here and you're the only one that went out and did what they said and so much more. That's to me amazing and it must have been so hard" she said. "Yeah I know and can't believe it myself sometimes, it was hard but I did it" I said. "So Eminem your husband where is he?" she asked. "He's coming he had to go and park the car. But yeah he's my hubby and I love him till the sky turns green" I said. "So you really did it, I am so happy for you. But I just got to ask girl, how'd you get in contact with him?" and what's this I hear about the interviews you did with Mary Hart being the reason you two met?" she asked. "Well yeah I did some interviews with Mary Hart on everything I had done up to that point and he was watching and called me and the rest is history" I said. "That's so awesome Anne I so excited for the both of you" she said. "Thanks, you know in fact Em and me are going back to talk to her and Entertainment Tonight about opening a night club together in a couple weeks. I'm so excited all my dreams are coming true" I said. "That's awesome let me know where and I'll try and come visit you know" she said. "Ok I well" I said. "Ok finally I'm back sorry I took so long baby I had to park the car I swear a thousand miles away. But anyway I'm back so is everything ok?" Em said joining Renee` and I while giving me a huge and kiss. "Hey baby yeah everything fine, I want you to meet my old best friend from high school Renee` that I always talk about. And Renee this is Em" I said introducing the two. "Hi nice to meet you" they said back to each other.

***20 minutes later***

"Well are we just going to sit around here and visit some more, or can we dance and party?" I asked the both of them. "Let's party, what you say Renée?" Em asked Renee`. "Party let's go" Renée said.

So then they all went and danced and partied the night away visiting with more classmates and having the time of their lives. They all lived happily ever after if you want to call it that because you know its life and life throws you twists and turns, and is unpredictable but they lived happily ever after through it all.

**The End**


End file.
